Piece of Pie
by xMagicalletters
Summary: What can I say? It started with a piece of pie. GeorgexHermione fic. 1st fanfic so please review! AU
1. Pie stealer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own (but wish I did) Harry Potter or any other characters related to the series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Piece of Pie

She was in her room (that she shared with Ginny) at the burrow staring out of her window; Hermione saw silver grey skies and heavy clouds. She sighed but smiled slightly as she remembered how she used to dance in the rain when she was small. She loved the rain, the soft pitter-patter on the roof and window panes, the small crystal drops that gently coursed down the window, the fresh smell after a good rain shower and the rising mist that sometimes hung around was also nice, as it gave the otherwise normally hectic world a touch of peace and sometimes unearthly stillness. Her book lay forgotten in her lap as the small raindrops fell to earth and rejuvenated the yellow grass and drooping flowers.

_How nice and quiet it is,_ she thought, _It's almost too good to last…_ and with and almighty CRACK the two Weasley twins appeared grinning identical mischievous grins. Hermione jumped out of her chair and glared at them. "What the hell was that for?!" she yelled, "Can't you enter through the door like NORMAL people?"

"Ouch, that hurts my feelings Hermione. George, she just called us abnormal." Fred replied, feigning hurt.

"That cut us deep 'Mione, real deep. Surely you don't mean it?" said George and gave Hermione his best hurt puppy dog look.

"Oh stop it George! You know I can't resist that look!" she sighed exasperatedly as her mouth twitched into a small smile. "So what do you two want? Another test subject?"

"Nah," they replied in unison, "We've got ickle Ronniekins for that."

"We just came to-"said Fred.

"Tell you that-"George interrupted.

"Lunch is ready." Finished Fred and they both disapparated with a loud CRACK leaving Hermione shaking her head and chuckling slightly as she went down the stairs to the kitchen, where delicious smells wafted from.

* * *

"Oy, Fred! Pass the gravy!" cried a familiar voice; Hermione looked over and glimpsed Ron behind a huge plate full of potatoes, chicken, corn and salad. Laughing at the sight she called a greeting, "Still hungry as ever aren't you Ron?" He looked up and attempted to reply but his mouth was too full of potatoes to actually move.

Swallowing quickly he grinned, "Of course! De-gnoming the garden is hard work. Hey, Mum, is there any butterbeer left?" he swivelled around to face Mrs. Weasley who tutted and handed him a bottle.

"Mind your manners Ron. Oh, do sit down dear; you can sit next to George. Has anyone seen Harry and Ginny? Lunch is getting cold." She bustled about making sure they were all comfortable. Hermione grinned as she tucked in. She knew that Ginny and Harry were probably making out behind the shed in the yard or had flown off to Stoats head hill to be alone.

She was shaken out her reverie by a gentle poke in the side. She looked to her left and found herself almost nose to nose with George. "What're you thinking of grinning like that?" he asked, "Must be my good looks eh?" He winked at her and resumed polishing off a slice of strawberry pie, leaving Hermione a bit flushed and looking at her plate, fiddling with her slice. _Damn it! When did he get so cute?_ she thought, _He has such dreamy brown eyes, and his freckles are so cute… oh, and Quidditch playing must have given him great muscles… Wait, what am I thinking of?! _Hermione shook her head to clear it and snuck a glance at George who was eating his second helping of cake. His hair flopped a bit into his eyes, his arms were lean but muscular and his eyes were alert and danced with wicked humour.

"Oy 'Mione! Can I have your slice of pie?" Fred asked. Hermione jumped slightly and giggled. "Famine face! Lay off my piece!" she gave him a playful shove and turned back to her piece to find that it was gone. "Who took my piece?" she asked Ron who was sniggering between mouthfuls. "Oh I dunno. Ask good ol' Forge... or would it be Gred..." Slowly she turned towards George and fixed him with a frosty glare. He gave her a cheeky wink and threw his arm around her pulling her close. "Ah come on 'Mione. You weren't eatin' it and I was starving. It's only fair." Hermione blushed as she was pulled into his chest and could feel his muscled body so close to her own. She gazed into his face and fought not to smile. "I was going to eat it," she retorted, disengaging from his grip, "But instead I'll come up with a suitable revenge, mark my words." And with that she stood up and grabbed her plate and left the table.

* * *

**Please** R&R! This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction and this pairing. Give me some good critical feedback!


	2. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not (however much I wish) own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

George watched her go and tried hard not to stare at her legs. _Merlin's beard! When did she become a woman? _George wondered, _her arse is amazing, her legs are so long and smooth, her tits are perfect as well... her lips look so soft... so kissable... NO! Mustn't think of her like that! She's a friend. Just a friend._ He turned around to see his twin watching him a devilish smirk playing on his lips. "Seems like you've got a little thing for Hermione eh?"

"Bloody hell I don't!"

"Ah, don't deny it! I can see it. I'm your twin, I know you the best."

"Yeah, well this time you're wrong twin o' mine."

Fred clapped a friendly hand on his brother's shoulder. "Deny it all you want mate, you know you like her. Do something about it." He walked away towards their room. George went to the living room and sat down, wondering what to do next. Suddenly he jumped up and ran towards his room yelling "Fred! You got a sec? I need your opinion on something!"

Later that day Hermione heard a little knock on her door, "Come in," she said but no one entered. Curious she opened the door and looked out and found no one there. Looking up and down the staircase there was still no trace of the mysterious knocker. A rustle of parchment got her attention as she was about to close the door. Bending down she picked up a small box and an even smaller note, well, a scrap of parchment saying:

_Sorry for stealing your slice of cake. Here's a little present to make it up to you. If you want another apology, meet me outside in the yard underneath the apple tree at 11:30._

_Yours truly,_

_George Weasley_

Giggling slightly she opened the box and found herself gazing at the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was simple, yet elegant, the thin chain was pure silver that seemed to sparkle whenever it caught the light and the pendant was in the shape of an otter, also made out of silver. Examining the otter closely, she saw that it had a blue gemstone eye. Marvelling at the details she didn't see or hear George come up behind her and uttered a small squek of surprise as he whispered in her ear, "Well, aren't you going to try it on?"

"George! Stop sneaking up on me!" she exclaimed and hit him playfully on his arm. He grinned cheekily and said "But you look cute when you're startled. Now let me get that necklace on you." Blushing, she handed him the necklace and turned around and swept her hair to one side. She felt her heart speed up as he gently closed the clasp and spun her around. "You look beautiful Hermione," he whispered. Then, ever so gently, kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chappie for this story. Sorry if it's a bit rushed and incoherent. :( I'll try better next time (if there is a next time).


	3. Never enough

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not (however much I wish) own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Sorry if this is a bit cliché. I had writers block. T_T

* * *

Hermione went rigid for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. George's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her body fitting snugly into his. After several long moments they broke apart, their faces slightly flushed.

"Wow, 'Mione. You're a great kisser." Hermione turned a deep shade of pink and looked at down at the floor. Shaking his head at her shyness, George gently tilted her face up so he could star into those lovely chocolate brown eyes. He could just stare until the world ended and never have enough of those infinite pools filled with a whole range of different emotions. _Wonder what she's thinking of, _he thought as he studied her face, _Well, whatever it is, I hope it's good. Oh, bloody hell she's beautiful!_

Still pink, Hermione gazed into his eyes. His eyes were tender and caring and filled with longing, love, and something she couldn't really place, but whatever it was, it made her shiver pleasantly. A small smile spread across her lips as she stood on tip toes and kissed him on the lips again. _Gods, _she thought, _his lips are like a drug. So bloody addicting!_ As they surfaced for air yet again, her eyes were shining with passion.

Leaning down, George could feel Hermione shiver pleasantly as his breath tickled her ear, "That was a preview of my apology. If you want the full version, meet me in the living room at 11:30 instead. It looks like it'll rain again. I'd hate it if you got sick because of me." His voice was husky and filled with emotion. With one last quick peck on the lips, he left a very content (and dazed) Hermione standing on the stairs with a silly smile plastered on her lips.

* * *

Coming back from her, erm, _excursion_ with Harry, Ginny found a day dreaming Hermione in her room, smiling softly out the window. "Uh… I'm back 'Mione," she said, "Are you… ok?" Hermione looked around and saw Ginny standing in the doorway with a concerned face. "Oh, hey Gin! I'm fine, nothing wrong at all! What would be wrong with me? So how was your time with Harry? Oh and you missed lunch," Hermione babbled, as a blush crept into her cheeks.

Grinning wickedly Ginny shut and locked the door and put a silencing spell around the room. "Now tell me what happened? Did you have sex?" she asked. "What the hell Ginny?" Hermione exclaimed throwing a pillow at her best friend, "Where the _fuck_ did you come up with that?"

"Keep your hair on. You just had this silly grin on your face, so I assumed… you know."

"Yeah, well, you're wrong!" by this time Hermione was positively crimson.

"Fine. So who'd you kiss then?" Ginny asked coolly, as she examined her fingernails. Hearing a gasp from Hermione she grinned and said, "I know things 'Mione, it was George wasn't it?"

Opening and closing her mouth like a fish, Hermione managed to splutter "How? When did you- Was it that obvious?" Laughing at her expression, Ginny hugged her. "I just notice things that other people, like Ron and Harry, overlook. I'm a girl if you didn't know." Calming down, she at her friend's shocked face and shook her head. "I think you two fit together quite nicely; better than my other git of a bloody brother, Ron." Suddenly laughing out loud, Hermione smiled at Ginny and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for supporting me Gin," she whispered. "Anytime 'Mione, what else are friends for?" Ginny replied.

* * *

It was 11:25 pm when Hermione padded downstairs. She was wearing a blue tank top and comfy pj pants with polka dots on them. Quietly she reached the living room and spotted a tousled head poking up from the couch. Creeping up silently behind it she whispered softly, "Been here long?" She was rewarded with a fiery kiss. Pulling away, she walked around the couch and curled up on it, resting her head on George's muscular chest. She could hear his heart beating and smiled. "So… about the rest of your apolo-"she got cut off as his lips met hers. It was a sweet, soft kiss that deepened and became more and more passionate as their hands tangled in each others hair.

Breaking apart, George was breathing heavily, his eyes full of mischief. "Was that enough to erase my bad deed?" he wondered as he kissed her on the cheek. Turning around and fixing him with her eyes Hermione giggled and arched one eyebrow. "Enough? I don't think that I'll ever have enough of _your_ apologies." Grinning, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room **(A/N Fred's staying at the shop :D)** "Oh really?," he whispered huskily, "That's fine with me."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry the ending sucks. I really can't wrap up stories… xD R&R =)


End file.
